


Wake Up, Sleepyhead

by swagbunny



Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagbunny/pseuds/swagbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is anything worth the sacrifice of sleep? </p>
<p>"Hmm, let me sleep on it." -- Juhyeon, probably 2k16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up, Sleepyhead

Sleep is sacred to Juhyeon, Jaeho knows, and yet here he is on his tiptoes, shakily reaching out and barely skimming a finger on Juhyeon. Jaeho flinches when Juhyeon swats his hand at him with a drowsy grumble. 

Jaeho turns to the doorframe, where their leader is spying on them. He only spots Sangbae’s bedhead and mischievous stare, but he can tell Sangbae is definitely grinning by the crinkles near the corners of his mirthful eyes. Jaeho’s face crumples with a back-tilt of his head toward the ceiling and lamentably mouths, “Umma,” earning a choking laugh from the doorway. He shoots a glare, but nobody's there anymore. 

Jaeho licks his lips determinedly and whispers, “Hyung, wake up.” 

He’s poised to make his getaway in case Juhyeon decides to toss a pillow at him, but remarkably and thank goodness, Juhyeon is tame today. 

Juhyeon doesn’t blink his eyes open when he groggily commands, “Speak.” 

“We have to go,” Jaeho explains. “I know it’s early but…” He glances at the clock, and grimaces. “It’s also late.” 

Juhyeon scrunches his nose and makes a disapproving sound. “Let me sleep.” 

“You can sleep during the car-ride, hyung. Kyungtakie-hyung made breakfast.” 

“I can eat later,” Juhyeon quips with a dismissive handwave. He drags the blanket over his shoulder and turns around, facing the wall. 

“Should I just tell the manager you don’t wanna see Jota-hyung at his event?” 

There’s a delay. Jaeho almost smiles but catches himself, because he really doesn’t want to get a pillow chucked at his face, much less his hair.

Juhyeon pulls the blanket over his head and turns again. Jaeho can make out the nose-shaped lump through the blanket. “There’s no other schedule today?” Juhyeon asks, muffled.

“Nope.”

“I thought…” Juhyeon trails off. 

“That’s tomorrow.” 

Juhyeon doesn’t answer. Jaeho shrugs, knowing Juhyeon can’t see through the blanket anyhow. 

“I don’t know what I’ll tell manager-hyung, but I’m sure I could come up with something,” Jaeho teases. He stalks off slowly, not glancing back but listening carefully for any bed creaking or blanket shuffling. 

He hears a sigh as he walks past the doorway and grins.

* 

Juhyeon lays his head against Jonghwa’s shoulder while staring out the van window. Jonghwa returns it by resting his cheek on Juhyeon’s hair.

“Did you sleep in?” Jonghwa asks. Juhyeon knows there’s a fond smile. 

“I did,” Juhyeon says, biting his lip. He draws an arm around Jonghwa’s torso, fingers digging into his _Dream Team_ uniform. “Sorry.” 

Jonghwa moves away, unzipping his duffel bag near his feet. He retrieves a bag filled with cereal, and starts snacking on it. “You must be hungry,” he taunts.

Juhyeon pouts until Jonghwa makes airplane noises and circles the pieces of cereal in the air, before softly pushing them through Juhyeon’s mouth. 

Jonghwa won’t stop unless Juhyeon bites his fingers, and as always, Jonghwa recoils with a look of pretend disbelief. Juhyeon snatches Jonghwa’s hand back and kisses his fingers as an apology.


End file.
